


Love, Death, and Betrayal

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack deals with his jar of dirt's infidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Death, and Betrayal

Jack is certain sure the Pearl did murder his jar in a state of jealous rage. He will not speak to her, pushing her splintered planks away. He is of a mood to digest alone in the belly of this great beastie. A black sail-scrap bubbles in the gastric juices, ebbing closer, lapping gently at his nibbled elbow.

"Oh sweet Jack," she croons. "Norrington didst not rape thy wanton jar. Thy jar of dirt didst give herself over, and was yours no longer."

"Speak you right, my Pearl?" cries Jack. "My heart doth wrench at the thought; I fair thought my jar was bonny true."

Black Pearl curls her sail about his neck; she kisses at his knees with bits of mast. "Only I am true," she sighs.

Jack does turn his head, avoiding her caresses. "Feel you nothing for Barbossa, then? Faith, you didst lie with him ten years."

"I lay dead those ten years," says Pearl. "'Tis only you, my Jack. Only you forever more."

"And only you for me, dear Pearl," says Jack. He lays his cheek upon her ropes, and the beastie's belly doth unite them. The acid sizzles with their love; it fuses them eternally.  



End file.
